Sad Clouds and Treasonous Shadows
by departedsoul13
Summary: Takes place after Ch. 613. Shikamaru is a cursed being. Again he is laughed at by fate and perturbed by the ways of the world. Alone he cannot combat his sorrows. The clouds are lamenting and the shadows betraying. Can a wise Sand nin help him out of his grief or will he lose all remaining sanity?
1. Chapter One: Against

Hello! This came to mind after Chapter 613, so if you haven't read that far PLEASE DON'T READ! Spoilers! I don't want to ruin it for you!

But all the same, this came to me randomly. I'm not sure how it will turn out and I'm sure the characters are OOC, so please bear with me. Also, I'm not sure what genre this is really...it doesn't help that I don't really have a plot for this, but this is the one story of mine that I feel can sort itself out. How grown up! And I only thought of it two days ago! *sniffle*. Ok, so yes, I'm not sure if this will turn into a friendship fic or if it's angst, drama, or tragedy, so sorry if the label lies.

Ok, that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

_Sad Clouds and Treasonous Shadows_

_Chapter One: Against_

The sky was a wretched clear blue.

His eyes lay upon this mockery of nature dully. It was a slap in the face.

The sun shone evilly bright, as if to tell him that nothing in the world mattered, not people, not missions, not relationships nor life. Who cares? "Those things are picayune," chirps the sun. "It matters not. I will continue my rote until the world ends."

His lazy, somber eyes slowly glanced down and he surveyed the happy village.

Really, why the hell were they so happy? He thought he hated it, but it seemed that he was more disturbed by it through his numbness. The sun laughed at thoughts such as the world ending, but a few mere weeks ago, such a thought was the only one on everyone's minds. Now the thought was still imprinted on people's brains, and those left were thought of as survivors. Only one thought really mattered.

They had won.

Shikamaru remembered the strenuous blur of what history had labeled the Fourth Shinobi World War. He didn't feel like summoning the details of the battle from his memory, all that mattered was that he was alive; that they had won. One detail contrasted his and others' logic strongly, and that was the one he was most ardent to forget. He feared what would happen if it was summoned up. Yeah, he was alive, but there's always an opposite. If he was alive, someone had to be dead.

Some. Like _him_, of all people.

Shikamaru watched a bird fly by carefree. Why was he alive? Why did the good have to die? Asuma, Jiraya, Inoichi...He grimaced.

His father.

He defied his strong logical side and allowed himself to grieve and to wallow joyously in his self-pity and hatred. Why did the sun still shine so happily? Well, why wouldn't it? The sun has no feelings for the petty trials of humans.

**But then...why was all of nature so distraught, so crestfallen when the Third Hokage had died...?**

Shikamaru shook his head, wishing the thoughts would leave. He knew that weather acted up occasionally. It was untouched by human antics. It just so happened to rain on the same day as the Third Hokage's funeral. But inside, a nagging, vicious voice bit at his raw mind.

**It only laments for important people, stupid boy.**

The lazy shinobi sighed, feeling like he was going insane. He was definitely not himself. Anyways, his father was plenty important. Shikaku had led the Alliance after all and was one of the smartest, most impressive ninja in the world. He was renowned. His father was somebody.

Though his unwonted thoughts perturbed him, Shikamaru allowed them to remain, though he really wished they would leave. However, in his grieving state, he was weakened and susceptible to strange thoughts. He knew this well from what he had learned from his first real loss. His father had gotten him through that. But what now?

The ninja hoped that he would snap out of it soon, because he saw his behavior as something childish. Don't cry over spilt milk after all. Ino had lost a father too. All she did was sob. And the Akimichis, they too were overcome with grief. Choza's best friends were no more and Choji's were in incredible pain. Who knew what it felt like? Shikamaru wondered why people had to go through such things, another answer his calm mind would have smoothly delivered.

He looked down at the village streets and spotted Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Neji, and of course, Akamaru. The five were talking amicably, and there was an eighty-five percent chance that they were conversing about the war. Neji appeared to be arguing with Kiba while Tenten laughed amusedly at Neji's side. Shino was emotionless, Hinata attempting to pacify the men's argument, and Akamaru of course barked loudly to his owner's defense. Shikamaru looked away. He wished he felt that way. It was shameful that he was like this.

Naruto was still in the hospital, to his chagrin of course. Shikamaru had visited him once or twice, and those visits were some of the happiest, nicest times he had since the war was over. Naruto said nothing about his father's death like the rest of the village, the world. Perhaps he understood somehow, such as when Master Jiraya died.

Shikamaru sighed and shifted his position on the roof. He knew that if he changed his mindset he could go and help the village. However, his mind wasn't ready for it and he knew that. If he changed now, he would never be able to hear his father's name again, let alone recount the war. He needed to confront his problem dead on. On the other hand, he wasn't quite sure if he could do it, if his motivation was too much.

He didn't want to fall prey to the treasonous shadows and the lonely clouds. He would not join them. The darkness would not and could not win. He had to get out of his slump. He wondered how and his answer came.

"Shikamaru, is this where you've gone to?"He awoke from his muses and sat up completely. To his right stood a familiar woman with blond hair sorted into four pigtails. His counterpart from the Hidden Sand Village had arrived.

"Yeah."He replied as Temari sat down next to him. "Did you need something?"He muttered, "How troublesome" under his breath and figured that he might as well act like he was fine and could do something if need be. And it wasn't like he was maimed or anything. Strangely, Temari's unwontedly clear, concerned eyes met his in response.

"No, nothing."She replied, holding his gaze. "Just wondering."Shikamaru turned away from her and continued his task of staring at the few clouds that floated in the sky. Minutes of silence passed and it seemed that Temari was doing such too.

"So what brings you here then? To the Hidden Leaf Village? The war is over; I thought the negotiations were done."

"You thought wrong. Still a few left. I guess being up here all the time has left you out of the loop, but not blind. Haven't you seen all of the different shinobi from up here?"She inquired.

"Nope."He bluntly replied, knowing she was looking at him. "Guess I've been preoccupied."He muttered. Then he inwardly cursed, knowing in what direction he had steered the conversation. He wasn't sure of how the harsh woman would respond. It was awkward. He had to get away.

"I see..."Temari said, curious as to why Shikamaru suddenly stood up. He glanced down at her and she saw his hollow eyes and expression to match. He was dead.

"I have to go."He said and instantly disappeared.

"Hey, wait!"She called sitting up, but he was gone. She sighed. _'Coward..'_ She was just about to ask him what time it was and if he wanted to have a spar with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry if this sounds, hm, weird? I finished reading_ "The Red Badge of Courage"_ a while ago, so I feel like I'm adopting some of Crane's sound... Sorry if it wasn't up to snuff, or whatever that phrase is! I suppose this could be a friendship fic huh? I'm a shikaxtem fan but can't write romance for the life of me. I have a ton of pre-exam homework, so once again, thanks for reading! See what happens with Shikamaru next time! Please review if you'd like, it'd be appreciated (and would cheer me up after I fail or die during all of my exams...). Merry early Christmas!


	2. Chapter Two: Surprises V Clouds and

Funny...*shoots reader a skeptical look* I wasn't going to upload this so soon, since I'd prefer to get a handful feedback before updating, but then I saw all of the hits... Hmm. Thank you for being interested, but please review too! That way I know whether or not I'm doing a good job and also how often I need to tend to this.

This chapter's not as pondering as the last one, so sorry if the style doesn't suit you. OOCness ahead as well. Here's your early Christmas gift from me!

* * *

_Sad Clouds and Treasonous Shadows_

_Chapter Two: Surprises V. Clouds and Shadows_

He slept the rest of that day away and it was the following when something happened. He was sleeping in his room at nearly twelve noon. It was dark yet comforting.

"Shikamaru! Lunch!"Yoshino hollered from below in the kitchen. He didn't stir, and his absence wasn't strange. She hadn't figured her son would come down. As she set out lunch for herself, a few knocks at the door signaled a visitor. She wondered who it could be but not why they would be there. She had received too many visits to begin to wonder why now. They all came bearing the same message.

Hurrying, Yoshino quickly headed to the door and opened it. She was surprised.

"Hello?"On the other side of the door stood a young woman with a strange hairstyle that she was sure Ino Yamanaka would never promote. She seemed nice enough, and was obviously a Sand ninja yet was vaguely familiar. The girl shuffled and seemed to be studying Yoshino as well.

"Hi, I'm sorry for this intrusion, I know it's very unexpected and all, but I was wondering if I could speak with Shikamaru Nara?"The woman inquired lightly. Now Yoshino was very surprised. Not many women came just for Shikamaru, and when they did she always knew them. Who was this girl though? Yoshino wracked her brain for answers.

"Of course, not a problem at all."Yoshino kindly said. If Shikamaru was awake he would have raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. The woman held the door open for the Suna ninja and shut it after the girl had entered. "I'm sorry, but my lazy son is still sleeping. I'll go and wake him for you."Yoshino said, not yet asking the stranger her name. The blond glanced around the room.

"Oh, are you sure? I could wake him if it's not too much trouble for you. I do it for my brothers all the time. You have a lovely home by the way, Mrs. Nara."The woman stood caught off guard by her guest's proposition. Now she was suspicious of this girl.

"Thank you, but really, I'm sure he'd rather have me get him up."Yoshino said slightly irritated. What a strange girl..."Please wait here."With that, Yoshino strode up the stairs and out of sight. A few yells were heard and a few minutes later the matriarch returned with a pained, angry smile. "I'm sorry, Miss, he's just stubbornly refusing to wake up. You'll have to come back sometime."Yoshino was happy the girl would be leaving. She was too curious.

"Really. Do you mind if I try to wake him? I promise I won't hurt him. You can see for yourself." Yoshino's curious side awoke once more. Shikamaru would be safe with her there and if he awoke, she could find out how he knew the girl. Yoshino realized she should ask the girl her name.

"I guess so."The woman hesitantly allowed. Immediately, the girl began up the stairs and Yoshino hurried after.

"Thanks!"The Sand ninja said, irking the mother. Yoshino pointed out Shikamaru's room and the women entered the darkened chambers. The ninja's room was messy and he lay face down in his bed.

"What's your name again?"Yoshino asked as the girl walked over to Shikamaru. She didn't reply but quickly opened the blinds, allowing bright sunlight to blind and enter the room. A groan was heard from the "sleeping" Shikamaru. The Sand ninja then began to vivaciously shake him.

"Hey Shikamaru, wake up!"She barked, earning a louder groan. Finally he stirred and she subsided. He arose with an irritated look on his face.

"Dammit, Temari, what the hell was that for?"He asked instantly. He blinked in realization. "Wait...what the hell are you doing in my room?"He wondered, looking around with his eyes resting on his mother, who was now trying to figure out who exactly Temari was. "You let her in?"He asked the woman.

"Of course, who else would have?"Snapped Yoshino upon seeing Shikamaru address her. The teen groaned.

"Fine. Just...What do you want, Temari?"He asked. The Sand ninja rolled her eyes.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?"She asked. "I'm here to talk, so get dressed and eat so we can hurry this up if I'm such an annoyance to you."Shikamaru would have glared at her, but he knew he was at a disadvantage with her _**and**_ his mother in the room.

"Alright, alright."He ceded. "Just get outta my room and I'll change." Yoshino and Temari seemed pleased.

"Good. See you in a few."Temari dismissed as she left with his mother, shutting the door behind her. Shikamaru sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So how do you know my son?"Yoshino asked as she handed the girl a cup of tea. Now that she knew Shikamaru knew her, the mother figured that it would be alright if she gathered the back-story of the girl and her son's relationship, whatever that may be.

"Oh, well I first met Shikamaru in the Chunin exams a few years ago. You remember? The one where we foolishly invaded your village?"Temari said, addressing the awkward subject with an air of annoyance at the idea. Yoshino nodded. "I was paired against him in the Finals and won due to him forfeiting."Temari looked bitter. "Idiot, he would have won...But he was smart..."She mumbled.

"Anyways, I later met Shikamaru again during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. My brothers and I were called to help them out. After that, I became the liaison between Suna and Leaf, so I saw Shikamaru often."

"I see."Yoshino replied, pleased. The girl was strong and seemed to get along with her son. A good marriage candidate. The sound of steps on the staircase indicated that Shikamaru was dressed. He came into view and then headed over to the table, where Yoshino had set out a plate of food for him. Temari noted that he was minus his flak jacket and looked quite dreary. "Well, I'll just be leaving now; I still have things to do."Yoshino dismissed, leaving.

Temari and Shikamaru sat in silence while the latter ate. Shikamaru swallowed a bite of chicken and regarded Temari.

"Why did you come here?"He asked, inserting more food into his mouth.

"I told you, to talk."Temari replied. Shikamaru studied her as he ate.

"About what?"He cautiously asked. Temari's eyes softened and he had a bad feeling.

"Things."Shikamaru continued to stare.

"Like what?"

"Things we need to address."Shikamaru was surprised. What did they need to talk about? Temari sounded extremely adamant and looked determined. He hoped she wasn't going to scream at him for not doing anything, because that would be pretty troublesome. Surprisingly, Temari sighed and looked disappointed. Troubled even. She gazed at Shikamaru and held her teacup without making any indication of taking a sip or of setting it down.

"Shikamaru," She began, "please don't make me say it."Shikamaru's mind was blank. What did she mean? Temari sounded exasperated. Shikamaru was still stunned that she wasn't yelling; his brain couldn't process her phrase. Apparently the chuunin's look was overt, as Temari sighed again, set her teacup down, and steadily gazed at the younger male seated across from her.

"You're smart, Shikamaru; one of the smartest people I know. Surely you can figure out why I'm here."Shikamaru had as much of a clue to what the woman hinted at as a fish knows of the desert. His face remained perplexed and Temari's expression was too genuinely caring and worried. She frowned, her face downcast and sympathetic.

"The war, Shikamaru. The Juubi's attack. That...certain..one."Shikamaru stared gravely at the girl across from him, who seemed to be making a very strong effort to help him and to be a friend.

"_That's why she came here?"_He thought, growing annoyed. Shikamaru glared at her.

"That's it? That's why you're here?"He demanded, rising from his seat. "I'm fine, Temari, really. It's over. I can't change anything, so why don't you just get the hell out?"The words that left his mouth surprised even him. Temari sat calmly across from him, taking in his rant. Slowly, she stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Alright."She said, stoically looking at Shikamaru. "If that's what you want, I'll go."With that, Temari left the Nara's house with all the dignity and grace of a regal figure. Shikamaru was left standing alone in his kitchen, not even turning his head when he heard the door close. It was nothing impressive, but to him the door was slamming. It should have slammed. She should have been angry, furious, irate. Hurt.

Shikamaru winced as he realized, or tried to realize, what had just transpired. At that moment, Yoshino came into the kitchen and looked around seeing only her son. She glared angrily at the teen.

"Shikamaru!"She barked. "Where did that girl go? I heard the door shut; did you chase her off?!"Shikamaru snapped out of his daze and booked it up the stairs, his slamming door a response to his mother. On the other side of the door he leaned against it, soaking in what he had done. It wasn't normal for him to snap at people, but it wasn't normal for Temari to have a completely cool head, especially with him. He remembered waiting in the hospital with her after the failed Sasuke Retrieval Mission. He was chewed up and spit out with no remorse.

What happened to that girl over the years? She hadn't been replaced without his knowledge, had she? Would he have even noticed if Temari was switched with another brutish blond? He wondered.

* * *

"I suppose I'll come back later."Murmured Temari in her thoughts as she made her way back to the heart of the village. As she walked into the downtown and through the busy streets, she noticed a certain shop and was beckoned to enter.

A bell above the door dinged as she entered and looked around curiously, like a lost child in a place she was unfamiliar with and did not belong. The smell of freshly cut tulips met her nostrils and she ventured into the shop further. The Sand Jonin gazed admirably at the various flowers situated in the room. As she was inspecting an interesting lily, a voice summoned her from her muses.

"Hello? Can I help you?"A quiet, obviously emotion-feigned voice spoke from behind the counter and with her peripheral vision, Temari could tell that the girl was quickly coming in from a different room. "Oh..."The voice faltered even more as the two blond's locked eyes. Temari stood up fully, done with her thorough inspection, and walked over to the counter, the only barrier between her and the pained Ino Yamanaka.

"Hi Temari, you're in the Leaf Village, huh? Meetings I guess."Ino weakly bantered, forcing a small smile.

"Yes, they're still going on. You have a lovely shop here; I like all of the flowers you have."Temari replied smoothly.

"Thank you. I suppose you don't see too many flowers out in the desert, do you?"

"No, not really. Nothing pretty at least."And awkward silence then ensued between the two girls. At last, Temari decided to speak up. "Your father must have loved it that you work here."The older blond cautiously remarked. Ino appeared to be ready to burst at the seams. Her body was shaking and her eyes pooling up with tears.

"Y-yeah."Then the sobs followed and Temari realized what she had gotten herself into. She had never been the best at comforting people.

"I'm sorry, really. He was very brave and everyone in the war was prepared to die. It's the life of a shinobi. You must be proud of him."Temari softly said. Ino hiccupped as she cried.

"Why? Why, Temari, why? Tell me; why did he have to die?"She sobbed. "Why did my father, Shikamaru's father, all of those men and women, why did they have to die?"Ino wailed and fell to her knees. Temari leaned over the counter to make sure the younger girl was alright.

"Who knows."She murmured, climbing over the counter to console Ino. She wasn't exactly familiar with Ino too much, only that Shikamaru complained about her frequently, but it really didn't matter. Temari was trying to help Shikamaru and Ino was going through the same thing. She wouldn't pass up such an opportunity, especially when Shikamaru was being so unresponsive to her attempts.

"It was part of the battle, we cannot change that. Would your father be happy with you right now, sitting here on the floor sobbing over him instead of helping others?"Temari questioned as she placed a consoling hand on Ino's shoulder. She wasn't quite sure if her logic was accurate. After all, she wasn't too much of an expert on father-daughter relationships.

Slowly, Ino shook her head and her sobs trickled.

"No...I don't think he would."She said at last, wiping the tears from her face. "My father was always brave, always willing to help. He understood that with progress comes loss. I should take up that point. I'll get through this. For him. For Daddy."Ino quietly finished. Temari weakly smiled.

"Good." She said, noting the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Daddy._ That word always gave her a different reaction. Sarcasm, anger, indifference, dreams. Now, from Ino, she felt sorrow. It did not matter whether or not it was a five year-old girl or a sixteen year-old teenager who had lost her father; the pain was still the same.

Ino began to recompose herself as she got up from the floor, wiping the traces of tears away from her cheeks. Temari bid the girl a smooth, dainty farewell and left out the door, running into a familiar large, armor-covered food junkie on her way out. Chouji looked surprised to see Temari leaving the Yamanaka Flower Shop but he remained quiet and looked to Ino, who shot him a small smile. Almost instinctively the Akimichi spun around to see Temari once more, as if to be sure that she had really been there, but the older girl was gone.

* * *

Shikamaru had chewed himself up and seemed to be continuing his cycle. The teen had been plagued by his strange thoughts all day; philosophical quandaries of which his meaningless time was flooded with as if he were a madman pursuing enlightenment. Not only his conversation with Temari laid heavily upon his thoughts though.

As he sat and paced in his darkened room throughout the day his thoughts drifted unconsciously to fragments and snippets of the war. Only now he had realized something, something very strange. He cursed himself for being so dense and absorbed in his own problems.

Feeling idle, the genius vowed to not only pay Temari a visit the following day but also a few other people. He knew he needed to get out and socialize eventually and since he assumed insanity was quickening its grasp on him as he sat pondering alone in his dark room, he figured that tomorrow would be a very good start to getting his mind back on track. His ponderings didn't cease, but he didn't expect them to.

In the back of his mind contained a list of names, three very specific ones at the top of said list. The two top names had been crossed off, as his most trusted conversationalists had been taken from him. He was a lone philosopher.

Except for that one...

Inwardly, he groaned. "How troublesome."Mumbled he as the last name on the list was circled. It would be a bit difficult to get that person to instantly turn over to his subjects and become his informant on what he had missed during the low points of his slump, but he didn't have anyone else left. It would be especially difficult assuming what had transpired earlier that day between the two of them.

"Temari's gonna kill me and _**then**_ listen..."

* * *

YAY! Done with exams! My stamina has returned! As Temari becomes consoling it seems Shikamaru has a change of heart. And what exactly was Shikamaru hinting to with his vague ramblings? Hm...

Thanks for reading! Reviews are REALLY appreciated ^.^ Merry Christmas!


End file.
